versefandomcom-20200223-history
ΑΕβ - Businesses
This is the compiled list of businesses and establishments seen within Blackwood Universe. # 69 Bunghole * A bed and breakfast bungalow in North Star. A A&K Lick-a-Chick (Fast food restaurant chain in the East Coast Area) Arsenic Chalice * Goth-centric club in Eastport City B Bee & Boo's Bonyu (Milk, Ice Cream and Coffee Bar) Burger Bich's (Popular Thai-styled burger joints in Eastport City, North Star and B-Town.) Butt Sweet Makaan (Indian-styled buffet restaurant) Butty Boys (Fast-food chains in Eastport City) C Chewy Balls (Confectionery and doughnut shops) Chocolate Log Haus (Confectionery shops) Comfort Noodlez (Noodle shops specializing in comfort-styled ramen bowls.) Coochy Rolls (A popular doughnut shop in B-Town. Later expanded into Eastport City.) Crabby Dick's Seafood (Seafood restaurants located in Eastport City's Port Ana and Bourbon districts.) Cucina Crapitto's Italiana (Italian restaurant in Eastport City) Come-N-Eat (Drive-In Fast food chains found up and down the East Coast US.) Cupa de Sânge (Vampire sub-culture hangout bar) D Dà Wong's (Chinese buffet restaurant, also hangout spot for the triad members in Eastport City.) Dewey, Cheatham & Howe (Law firm specializing in Marriage.) Dick's Liquors (Liquor shop) Dick's Scrap Parts (Scrap-yard) Dick's Pumping (Concrete pouring/laying service.) Dirty Dick's Crab Shack (Seafood restaurants located in B-Town.) Ditcher, Quick & Hyde (Law firm specializing in divorce. Conveniently located next to Dewey, Cheatham & Howe.) Doggie Styles (Canine hair care and grooming services located in Eastport City.) Dolly's Shake-N-More (Ice Cream chain in Maryland.) Double Chin Burgers (Fast food chains located in Maryland.) Dreidel's (Kosher fast-food chain (A kosher variant of Jack in the Box chains.) Duk Muff Cafe (Coffee and Novelty shop that also sells duck ear-muffs.) E Eastport City Asylum for the Criminally Insane F Fatty D's (Fast food burger chains in B-Town.) Flapjack Panache (Pancake restaurants.) Floaters (Balloon & Helium refilling shops) Fook Hing take-out (Chinese cuisine take-out restaurant in Chinatown district of Eastport City.) Frisky Business Boutique (Lingerie Boutique in Eastport City) Frying Nemo (Fast-food chain specializing in seafood.) Fu King Buffet (Chinese buffet restaurant.) F***coffee (Coffee shops) Fuk Mi Sushi and Seafood Buffet (Sushi and Seafood buffet) G Gally's Gym (Boxing gym in Eastport City) Gassy Jack's (Open-pit grill restaurant specializing beans-infused dishes.) Gaylord Therapist Services (Counseling, Therapy and Psychology services in Eastport City.) Get Stuffed! (Buffet restaurant chains in Maryland.) Glory Hole Congregation (Place of Worship / Non-denominational Church in Autumn Valley.) Golden Shower Restaurant (Chinese buffet restaurant in Chinatown district, Eastport City.) Golden Stool, The (Karaoke bar, restaurant, and nightclub.) H Hand Job (Korean nail and spa salon) Happy Crack Noodle Shop (Noodle fast-food chains) Hot-N-Crusty (Doughnut shops that specialize in sticky buns.) Hung Duk's Wanko (Adult Store) Hung Far Low (Chinese restaurant) I Internet and Tacos (A Mexicali fast-food chain with free Wi-Fi for every dozen taco purchases.) Izakaya Kumamoto (A Japanese outdoor restaurant inspired by Toyoji Chikumoto and his Izakaya Toyo in Osaka.) J Jack the Stripper (Wood stripping services.) Jee's Pot (Fast-food soup truck found driving around in Eastport City and B-Town.) Juan in a Barrel (Mexican-version of Cracker Barrel.) K Knobs and Knockers (Hardware store specializing in door knobs and knockers.) KoreaMART (A korean competitor of American YouMART.) Kumho's (A chain of Korean-owned convenience stores located throughout Eastport City.) Kum Den (Korean bar and restaurant. Also a front for the Triads in Eastport City.) Kuntz Motels (Chains of motels found next to the interstates of Eastcoast US. First established in the outskirts of Autumn Valley, Maryland. L La Du Du Vietnamese (Vietnamese-styled cuisine restaurant found in Eastport City's financial district.) Le Chat Noir (Nightclub) Lick-her Shop (Australian-themed biscuit and coffee shop) Liquid Assets (Liquor and lottery store.) Liquid Vice (Upscale bar found in the financial district of Eastport City.) M Mart & Go (Convenience and fuel chain in Eastport City. Owned by a man named Marty.) Mary's Salacious Brownies (Confectionery shop located in the Redport Strip district in Eastport City. Known for Cannabis-infused brownies.) McWang's Rong Phuc (Chinese/Vietnamese restaurant. Later, had turned into McWang's Fast-food chains similar to McDonald's.) McWong's Cabbages and Condoms (Thai cuisine restaurant specializing in Pad Thai.) Mental Coffee (Coffee cafe for the nerds, geeks and the mentally intelligent. Menu is listed with equations and aren't usually intelligible for everyman.) Millie's Sweets (Candy shop geared towards the younger population of Eastport City.) Mông Drilling Services (Drilling and Pipe Installation) Mouthstuffers (Fast-food chains) N O P Pastagina's (Italian cuisine restaurant) Pettway's Pets (Pet shops) Phuk Mi Bich (Mixed-Asian ethnicity Escort Services headquartered inside a full-body massage parlor in Eastport City. The escort services usually is referred to as PMB Services.) Poopsie's (Retro-Americana restaurant that was recently revitalized in the 2000s.) Pu Pu Hot Pot (Chinese cuisine restaurant) Pussies and Bitches (Animal Toys and Pet grooming salons for both cats and dogs.) Q R Ristorante Vargina (Italian cuisine restaurant. A front for the Italian mob as well.) S Sam and Mandy's (Later re-named to Mandy's Comfort Food Restaurant.) Seedy Buns (Fast-food burger joints.) Sellfridge's (Freezers and Refrigeration) Seraphic Donuts (Dougnut shop) Servix (Lady grooming and spa salons started in the late 50s.) Shameless (Adult nightclub and entertainment venue in Redport district of Eastport City.) Sinful Sushi (Sushi and seafood restaurant) Soon Fatt Take-out (Chinese takeout restaurant.) Spotted Dick's (Binocular and Telescope shop.) Stiff Nippes (Air conditioning unit repair and services) Sugar Weiners (Candy shop) T Thicc Oasis (Gentlemen's club in Eastport City's Redport district, specializing in plus size dancers.) Tǎoyàn de Shǒuzhǐ (Chinese Buffet and a front for the Triad.) ToeBang's (Vietnamese Nail salon.) U V W Wok Kok's (Vietnamese fast-food take-out restaurant) X Y YouMART (An chain of retail company inspired by Walmart.) Young Wang Garden (Chinese restaurant version of Olive Garden.) Yu Kee's (Korean chiropractor services) Z